Guardian
by AngelOfChaos43
Summary: Karmin Moses is just a normal sixteen year old girl, Until this Zombie outbreak happened. With the loss of her father she travels alongside her protector, Jade. Along with some more allies. OCXOC OCXOC. I do not own L4D in any way.


HI guys Heres a story that me and my friend had come up with, So enjoy if possible. Karmins POV even though I don't mention her. -_-'.

"Jade! Jade?" I screamed out into the dark forest. Jade was my protector without her I was nothing, a hopeless victim of the apocalypse. "JADE!" I heard the revving of a machine, a quad. "Jade." I breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards the noise. "Jade!"

"Shut up do you want to get caught?" Jade said in a harsh whisper. "Get on!"

I hopped on the back of the quad. "What were you doing?"

"This." She pressed a button on the front of the quad, just then two razor sharp chainsaw blades popped up on each side of the quad. She looked back at me smirked. "Cool yeah?"

"Jesus, you are a dangerous person!" I clutched onto her as we rode through the forest to the Haven.

We go to a clearing just as the quad ran out of gas. "Shit, stay here and lay low. "As she was getting ready to leave we heard a rustling in the woods behind us. By instinct Jade whipped out her Automatic Shotgun and cocked it. "Who is there?"

"Whoa, whoa don't shoot!" Jade still held her ground with the shotgun still raised. "It's me!" Then Seth walked out with his hands up.

"You're such a perfect idiot!" I yelled at him, He smiled and walked up to Jade.

"Hey babe" He smiled and put his arm around her. Jade cocked her gun and he let go of her. "Ok, ok one day though!"

"The day you stop being an idiot." She rolled her eyes "Is Ben and DJ with you?"

"Yeah, GUYS!" He yelled. Two figures stepped out of the woods.

"Hey guys" I yelled, but no response came. I looked up at Jade, she held her shotgun up at the figures. "What are you doing?"

"That's not DJ and Ben." She took the Machete off of her back and strapped the shot gun on her back. "Those are zombies." She charged at the zombies, I watched as he silhouette chopped at the two figures as they dropped to the ground with a soft thud. She walked back slowly, and then charged at Seth. "What did you do you motherfucker!" She pounced on top of him and held her Machete against his throat.

"What happened?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Ben and DJ are…, Infected now, Because of this BASTARD!"

"They had to be sacrificed, for us!"

"You're heartless! That was my BROTHER!" I had to look away as she raised the Machete above her head and stabbed him in the heart.

Now it's just Me, Jade, And the silence.

Jade got up off of Seth's dead, limp body. "Stay low, don't make noise, and if you need help you know what to do." She bolted off. It's not like I can't take care of myself, I recently lost my father to the Zombies and I'm in, what jade calls, a state of shock.

I heard rustling in the woods behind me "Jade?" A group of figures run out of the woods at me. "Horde" I whispered to myself and jumped up and tried to run but my legs didn't work, I heard my dad's voice.

"Fight, fight like I taught you, like your life depends on it!" which in this case it did, I ran at the group and pulled the knife my father gave me out of its sheath. I chopped and kicked until the last one was dead, again.

"Holy shit" I whipped around and saw jade holding a red and yellow gas can. "Someone is better, yeah?" She smiled at me and began to fill the quad up.

"I guess so, kinda." I Smiled. I jumped on the back of the quad and me and Jade rode off to the safe Haven.

"Here we are!" Jade said as we slowly rolled up to the safe haven.

"Good" I said as we both hopped off. The Safe Haven is a rundown old Walt-Mart. We walked through the door and Jade elbowed me and pointed to a man sitting at the front of the store. He had dazzling blue eyes and black hair, with a two toned blue and red shirt on, and black pants on.

"Mhmm," she winked at me. He looked around her age. She being 19 and me being 16.

"Go talk to him?" I asked her

"What if he doesn't like me?" She looked at me worried

"Girl he has to like you, what's there not to like?" Jade was one of the most beautiful girls I had met. She had long black hair that reached almost to her but, and she wore a black shirt, She wore tight skinny jeans, and had pale white skin. She was skinny but then again we all were.

We approached him and Jade said "Hey" and smiled.

The stranger looked up and smiled back, "Hey, I'm Eddie."

That's that first Chapter for ya~ Merry Christmas everyone~ :D


End file.
